Connected Souls
by LadyLeafeon
Summary: Dawn, Leaf, May and Misty, four girls with exceptional wavelength, have always suffered from their difference. On their 17th birthday, they're accepted to a meister and weapon academy. Will they finally find their partner to master their powers ? Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping and PokéShipping. (Soul Eater universe)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone ! Here's my first story... I hope you'll like it ! As one of my favorite anime ever is Soul Eater, I wanted to do a crossover between Pokemon and Soul Eater... But I decided to do a story with all the Pokemon's main characters in Soul Eater's universe... For those of you who didn't see the anime, it's okay, everything will be explained in the story, but to explain it quickly, some people have the special ability to turn into a weapon (called demon weapon), and some other with exceptional soul wavelength. They are warriors who can wield the demon weapons (meisters). I'm sorry for the eventual grammar mistakes...**

**Pairings: Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and pokéshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Soul Eater... :(**

* * *

**Prologue :**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon in the calm little city of Petalburgh, and all the warmth was giving anyone joy. Families were talking happily as they were going for a walk, and all the kids were going to the swimming pool with their friends, laughing loudly in the streets, except for one little girl.

She was playing in her garden with her dolls, her sapphire eyes shining with amusement. She had long brown, chestnut hair in a red and white bandana, and was wearing a short light red dress. She looked sweet and innocent, and was unaware of the three adults watching her through the kitchen's window. There were two women and one man, talking in low voices, eyeing the cute little girls playing.

"-Cynthia, please.

-I already told you Norman, everything is okay with your daughter! She's even stronger than she should be at such a young age!

-Norman, calm down… Why are you pressuring her so much? She's too young to be involved in this kind of thing!

-It's not normal Caroline! She should have already found a partner…

-She'll find one later, when she'll be in the academy…

-I just want to know if everything is okay! Cynthia. Please." 

The blond woman sighed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them; her once grey orbs had become a dark color, almost black. She was using her Soul Perception. The girl's soul was rather interesting. It was a deep red, and a white small crack on the right side. The kid had a huge soul for her young age. It was impressive. The woman sighed again, and stopped her Soul Perception, before turning her attention back on the other two.

"-Just as I told you, everything is normal. Your daughter has an extraordinary soul, it's really impressive. She'll be an amazing meister, so stop worrying Norman. When I found my first partner, I was 15, and you found yours when you were 16!

-And I found mine at 18 years old. See? You need to stop pressuring her. She'll find her partner when she'll go to the academy, and become one of the greatest meister of all time. I'm sure of it, honey." 

The man looked at his little girl. He wanted her to be powerful. He wanted her to become a legend, and when he found out that she had an impressive soul, he knew that she would, but she needed to practice.

"-Excuse-me, I need to train her.

-Norman! Wait!" 

But her husband was already gone. She sighed, and looked at Cynthia.

"-I hope she'll be okay. You have to promise me that you'll take care of her when she'll be at the university.

-I swear. I'll take good care of May, Caroline." 

* * *

_**Two years later.**_

The little girl looked at the grave once again, trying to hold back her tears. Soon, her dark green orbs were watering, and she started to sob hysterically. She was gone… Just like that. Daddy said she couldn't stand it. 

"-See, Leafy, your mommy loved you very, very much. She loved both of us. But even if this love was really strong, she shared another strong bound with her meister. Sometimes, when a meister dies, the weapon can't physically stand it, and…" 

Her father didn't say anything else. Leaf knew that it was too early for him; he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Later, he had come back and told her that even if she left them, her mother loved them. And the little girl knew she did. And she loved her back.

She stopped crying. She had to be strong for her daddy. If she didn't want to end up like her mother, she had to become stronger. She heard that sometimes, a weapon could be on his own, without its meister. That's what she would do. She would become the strongest weapon that had ever existed, and be on her own, and she would never make anyone suffer.

She had spent the whole night making researches. She would go to the same academy as her mother and father. She knew her daddy wouldn't want her to go study how to become a weapon after what had happened, but it was her choice, and she knew that even if he disagreed, he would respect her decision.

She tucked one of her brown locks behind her ear, and rubbed her eyes. She would become strong. She had to. 

* * *

The twelve-year-old girl looked through the window. She wanted to go outside badly, but it was forbidden. Mother had said she couldn't go outside because she was "different". At first, she didn't understand what she meant by "different". But then, Mother explained everything; the strong soul, the ability to wield a weapon, the power…

She thought it was cool; she had some physical abilities, she could run faster than normal kids, was excellent in martial arts and was not easily tired. Mother said it was normal for a meister, and that, with time, she would become even more powerful, just like her mother. She had said that it was something that ran in the family. But she couldn't go outside, and hadn't any friends, and felt lonely.

And something worried her. Her mother had tried to find a partner, but she couldn't adjust her soul's wavelength to anyone. It worried her so much… A meister wasn't worth anything without a weapon. 

"-Mother?"

The woman turned around. She was gorgeous, and her daughter looked just like her: a fair porcelain skin, big deep blue eyes, and matching shiny hair. She smiled.

"-Yes, darling, what is it?

-Why can't I find a weapon?" 

She showed the woman her slightly burned hands. Last time she tried to wield someone, it even physically hurt her. Her mother sighed.

"-I don't know, honey. Maybe there's someone out there that is waiting for you, and that's why you can't wield anyone else…

-That would be pretty cool… I hope you're right Mother!" The woman giggled.

"-I'm always right, honey… Don't forget your training today!

-I won't!" 

And with that, her mother left the room. The girl turned her eyes back to the window. She could see some other kids playing with each other. Sometimes, she just wished she was normal… 

* * *

_**Five years later.**_

"Monster! You hear me Misty? You're just a monster! You're not normal!" 

The teenage girl held her bag even closer. She was waiting for her friends. The four of them were going to the academy. _Finally. I'm going to leave this hell._

When her parents died, Misty was all alone, with her sister. That's when she started to understand she wasn't normal. Normal girls don't turn into weapons. She knew her father was a weapon, and so were his parents. But her mother was a human. Misty had inherited her father's "abilities", but her three older sisters were normal.

It was hell. Her sisters were afraid of her. Afraid of her powers, and what she could do with them. During eight years, her life had been a living hell, until she met her friends. One of them was just like her, while the other two were meisters. When she was with them, Misty almost felt normal.

She had always wanted to be normal. If she could have chosen, she would have never had those "abilities", and live her life normally. But it wasn't the case. And today was the day when things were going to change. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail, and looked at the clock. Daisy was yelling at her. She was trying to ignore her. 

"-Listen to me when I'm talking!"

She took her by the hair, still yelling. Misty screamed in pain. She didn't understand what happened next. It went too fast.

She pushed her older sister against the wall with an incredible strength, and suddenly, her whole right arm turned into a weapon form. She shoved it dangerously in front of her other sisters, who suddenly looked terrified. Daisy was on the ground, wincing in pain.

"-You… You're dangerous… Stay away from us!

-Dai… Daisy… I-I didn't mean to…

-Get out! I don't want to see you again, monster!

-Misty!"

Leaf suddenly appeared behind her. She took her friend's hand gently, and looked at her straight in her cerulean eyes.

"-We have to go… Dawn and May are waiting for us…"

Misty shot her sisters a last look, and instantly regretted it. Then, she turned around, and left. She had nothing to do here anymore.

* * *

**It was short, sorry ! But it's just the prologue ! The real story starts in the next chapter. It's my first story, so it's not really good, but I hope that you'll like it... :( Pleaaaaase review ! Thanks !**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Death City !

**Hello everyone ! Here is the first chapter of "Connected Souls" :) I'm sorry, I took a long time to write it, because I had to study for an important exam (it's my French "Baccalauréat" if you want to know...), so I didn't really have the time. It's not very long, but it's important for the rest of the story, because the main locations of the fanfiction are being exposed in it. I hope you'll love it anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon or Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Death City !

* * *

Misty groaned when she was awakened by the first rays of the sun. She slowly opened one eye, then the other, and began to get up. She looked around her. She was no longer at home. This thought made her genuinely happy, and she started to look around her. The small hotel room was plunged into darkness. She could still see some things thanks to the sun's rays coming from the window.

May was on the bed next to hers, slightly snoring. Her long brown hair was spread on her pillow, no longer tied in her usual high ponytail. In another bed next to the window, Leaf had her eyes closed too; she was hugging her pillow as if her life was depending on it, mumbling inaudible things. Finally, on the last bed in the room, Dawn was sleeping peacefully, her long navy hair tied in a long braid.

Misty rolled her eyes, and reached the door to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked really tired: she had enormous eye bags under her big cerulean orbs, and her hair was a mess. But she looked happy; her eyes were shining with hope and determination. The redhead smiled to herself, and sighed. It was the beginning of her new life.

She left the bathroom, and suddenly opened the curtains, letting the bright light of the sun waking her friends up. Their reaction was immediate.

"-MISTYYY! WHAT THE HELL?" Leaf yelled, glaring at Misty.

Her friend had opened her eyes and looked beyond furious. May groaned and put her pillow in front of her eyes while whining.

"-Pleaaaaaaaaaase muuuuuuuum, give me five more minuuuuuuutes…"

Dawn was starting to open her eyes too. She looked tired and mumbled something about needing more sleep. Misty placed her hands on her hips, and glared back at Leaf.

"-Girls! We're in Death City, and we have to go to the academy today! So stop complaining, and get ready! Or else, I'll have to wake you up myself…"

The three girls' eyes widened. Misty was actually pretty scary, and the last time May refused to get up, she ended up with a bucket of cold water poured on her. All of them rushed to their bags to take their clothes. Misty chuckled to herself. _Well, that was easy…_

All the girls were finally in their clothes. Death Academy said in their letter that students could come in their own combat clothes or uniforms. Since Misty and Leaf were weapons, they decided they didn't need to bring their own clothes, so they received their uniforms a week ago.

"-So? What do you think?"

Leaf appeared in the room, in her new uniform. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white stripe at the end of it, with a light grey shirt with the symbol of Death Academy –a weird-looking skull- on her chest, and a gold and light green tie. She had grey-knee socks with green Converses. Leaf Green really was a gorgeous girl, with waist-length brown hair that was one shade darker than May's one, and fiery dark green eyes. She was a nice girl, always there to protect her friends and the one that she loved. Leaf used to be a really introvert person, until the three other girls came into her life.

"-You look gorgeous Leaf. As always." May winked at her friend with a big smile on her lips.

Misty was wearing the same uniform as Leaf's, but her tie was silver and blue, and she had black tights with navy Converses. She was sitting on her bed, playing with her shoulder-length orange hair.

Dawn came in, walking like a model, and stood in a weird pose. She was wearing a black dress with black lace, a jean shirt that was left unbuttoned, with a bright pink bow tying it just below her chest. She had high-heels white boots, and she had white gloves with big black buttons on it. She looked adorable, but Misty wondered how she could fight in such an uncomfortable outfit.

"-Dawn, how can you fight with those heels? It must be painful…." May made a face, and Dawn rolled her eyes.

-Well, May, I prefer fighting with my boots than with these horrible shoes of yours."

The brunette stuck out her tongue at her friend. Her outfit kind of looked like the academy's uniform. She was wearing a cream shirt with a high-waisted checkered red skirt, black knee-socks and a long dark red sleeveless blazer that reached below her knees. She had big high black boots with white buckles and around her neck was a long necklace with the Maple's symbol.

"-They may be "horrible", but at least I can wield a weapon without falling every five seconds !"

Leaf sighed and looked at the town from the window. She couldn't help admiring Death City. It really had a strange architecture. The atmosphere was gloomy and dark, with long cobbled streets and a lot of stairs, with a lot of weird-looking buildings with some parts extend out with different colors. Towering over the strange city, Death Academy looked huge and impressive from here. The girl sighed. In less than an hour, she would officially be a student there. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey, Leaf! We're leaving. What are you doing? Let's go!"

She took the hand May was holding out to her, and smiled to herself. _Finally._

* * *

"I love this city already!" May laughed, walking in the city with her best friends next to her. Besides its gloomy appearance, Death City was nice; there were plenty of shops, restaurants and parks. Students of the academy and simple humans were having a walk, chatting happily. And on the top of the city, Death Academy was waiting for them._  
_

It took them a lot of time to enter it, mostly because of all the stairs, and the heat –it was in the middle of summer, and the sun was shining-, but they made it. The Academy was gigantic. It had a rather eccentric appearance, but the girls already felt home, in front of this beautiful building. Most of the students were in class, but some persons were walking on the large platform in front of the entrance. Misty was the first one to enter the academy, quickly followed by Dawn. Leaf and May looked at each other. They still were a little nervous.

"-Excuse me? Are new students? Do you want us to show you around?" A new voice called.

The two girls turned around. A girl with dark pink hair and bright blue eyes was looking directly at them. She was rather small and had a huge grin on her face. Next to her was another girl, who was higher than her. She had long black hair and shy grey eyes.

"-I'm Charlie, I'm a sword technician (=Meister), and this is Anny, my partner.

-I'm Leaf Green, a demon weapon.

-And I'm May Maple, a technician.

-A Green and a Maple? Interesting. Are you partners?" Charlie asked with a smile.

The two girls looked at each other. It would have made things much easier if it was the case.

"-No, we're just friends. And we're here with two other friends, Dawn Berlitz and Misty Waterflower.

-A Berlitz and a Waterflower too? We have special students today, from famous weapon and technician families. We're gonna get used to it, don't you think Anny?

-What do you mean?

-Well, two days ago, we had four other persons from famous families too. Maybe you'll meet them soon!"

Dawn and Misty chose to arrive at this moment, looking quite annoyed. Their faces lit up when they saw the two other students. May and Leaf introduced them quickly to the two girls and they started the "visit". Death Academy was big, and without Charlie and Anny, the four friends would have certainly lost. They left them in front of the headmaster's office.

"-Are you ready ?" Misty asked, her hand on the door handle. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"-I can't believe that as soon as we'll enter this door, our new life will officially begin." Dawn breathed. 

* * *

The office was pretty small; on the back wall of the room was a huge window with a breathtaking view on the city. On top of the window was an enormous clock with latin numbers that looked quite old, and in front of it was a black desk. They were welcomed by Ms Death, the headmaster. She had waist-length pure white hair, and kind purple eyes. Her skin was as pale as porcelain and she was taller than any of the girls. She was dressed in formal black clothes and a weird grey tie with a big white skull on it.

"-Ms Death…" The four girls bowed in respect.

"-Oh, Miss Green, Miss Maple, Miss Berlitz and Miss Waterflower! That's an honor to finally meet you all! You look so much like your parents…" The headmaster laughed lightly, her eyes filled with nostalgia. The four girls looked at each other with surprise.

"-You know our names ?"

"-Well, of course I do ! Before being the headmaster of this academy, I studied there with them. They were really talented… That's an honor to welcome new students from famous weapons and meisters families!"

All the girls looked at each other again, with a smile on their faces. They didn't expect someone as important as Ms. Death to be so nice and kind, and to be friend with their parents. They had never heard about the link between the headmaster and their parents.

"-We're here to join the academy…" Misty looked at the woman with serious eyes.

"-Of course! Everything has already been organized! You'll be in the Crescent Moon class. Oh, and you must find an apartment too! You will receive a weekly allowance, and can find a job in Death City to pay the rent. Don't worry about it. Do you need someone to show you around?" She smiled while giving them a map of the academy.

"-No, we've already found someone who helped us, thank you." Ms Death nodded.

"-Girls? Have you already found your partners?

-No…

-No problem. Well, you'll have to talk to other students, to find if they already have a partner. Usually, we organize events for that kind of thing, but the last one was last week. Unfortunately, there's a problem. You can't intend classes without a partner. And classes start Monday for your class…" The headmaster gave them an apologetic smile. All the girls shrieked.

"-WHAT?

-Do you mean we only have two days to find our future partners?" Dawn asked with a high-pitched voice. Misty cringed.

"-Sorry girls… I can't do anything, these are the rules… There are still some students who haven't found their partners, so don't panic." _Too late._

* * *

The four girls left the room with a depressed look on their faces. They were welcomed by Anny and Charlie.

"-So? How'd it go?" The technician said with a big smile.

"-We only have two days to find a partner…" May sighed.

"What? That's insane! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them! Nobody has class tomorrow, so you can meet a lot of people! In the meantime, how about I help you find a job?" 

* * *

They weren't a lot of persons in Death City's streets. Most of the people looked like normal human-beings. May tried to use her Soul Perception on them, but her power was still too weak. They first stopped in front of a small café. It was located in a popular spot of the city, and looked calm.

"-This is Deathbucks Café. It accepts students to work as waitresses or waiters. It's not physically demanding and the uniforms are super cute!" Charlie said with a laugh. Anny nodded.

She was not really talkative, unlike her Meister. However, she looked like a sweet girl, and the two seemed to share a special bond. Dawn was kind of jealous of them; she hoped her partner and she would get on well like the two partners did. It was exactly her idea of what a Meister and Weapon relationship looked like: they were friends, but they shared a mutual respect for each other. _I hope I will get on well with my future Weapon… _She looked at the café. Maybe if she worked there, one of her clients would become her partner…

"-I want to work there! Dawn, do you want to work there with me?" May gave her friend the 'puppy eyes' look.

"-Well, if the uniforms are cute…

-Thaaaaaaaank youuu!" She tackled her friend in a hug.

"-Leaf and I have decided that we would work at the reception. It's an easy way to find our partners quickly!" May and Dawn smiled. It was a clever decision. Tomorrow was their first day at work.

"-Let's do our best, okay girls?" The four friends nodded.

"-Oh, and Charlie, Anny?" Misty looked at the two girls with a grin on her face. The two girls looked at her.

"-When I finally find my partner, I want to have a fight with you two."

* * *

**So ? What do you think ? I promise, the boys will appear in this story in the next chapter. Do you like Charlie and Anny ? You'll learn about them in the next chapter. And in chapter 2, you'll finally know what kind of weapon are Leaf and Misty ! If you didn't understand, May, Dawn and Charlie are Meisters, or technicians and Misty, Leaf and Anny are Weapons. Please, review, and thanks to all the people who are following my story. Je vous aime 3 (I'll try to publish next chapter soon...)**


	3. Chapter 2: What do you mean, partners?

**I'm soooooooo sorry for the wait :( I had my French Baccalauréat on the June 19****th**** and July 2****nd**** and it went fine :) Anyways, now that I'm in holidays, I have more time to write this fanfiction, so you'll have one chapter per month (or more if I have the time ;)) Here's chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon or Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What do you mean partners?! 

"Two iced lemon tea for table three, there we go!" May smiled once more while putting the two drinks in front of the customers.

Even if she was certainly one of the clumsiest girl alive, she was doing fine for now. She looked over at Dawn, who was taking orders in the back of the café. She looked quite cute in her uniform, with her white dress shirt, blue tie, her black short skirt and her white skull-shaped headpiece.

As Charlie said, it wasn't really physically demanding, even though there were a lot of customers in the small café. May tightened the high ponytail and sighed. She still had a lot of work…

A lot of students were there with their partners, and she admitted, she was a little bit jealous. She wondered how it felt to have this… connection with someone. She was suddenly stopped thinking when she heard a high-pitch angry scream…

"HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT, JERK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

The young Meister turned around and sighed; it was just Dawn. She looked beyond pissed off, and the tray she was holding a minute ago was now on the floor. Some clients started to look at her and the boy she was yelling at. With another sigh, May walked to her friend (and almost tripped on the tray…), and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, Dawn, what's the matter?" She whispered. She didn't want to bring even more attention on them.

"This moron pushed me!" Dawn shrieked once more. May looked at the boy. He was taller than both of them and had a weird hair color – a deep purple- and his onyx eyes showed nothing but annoyance. May couldn't help but feeling uncomfortable in front of him.

Behind him was another guy with strange bright chartreuse hair and emerald eyes. This one wasn't even looking at them as if he didn't give a damn and it was already pissing May off. There was an awkward silence before the annoyed guy finally talked.

"You were in the way." He said, with a dull voice. Dawn looked like she was about to hit him when May spoke.

"Listen; let's not make a mess out of this, ok? We need to respect our customers, Dawn." May gave her friend a sad-puppy dog look, silently telling her that they had to keep this job. The green-eyes boy finally looked at them and sighed.

"Let's listen to the clumsy girl and take a seat Paul… We don't have time for this kind of stupid thing…" He smirked. May suddenly became red and stopped whispering.

"Excuse me? How did you call me, you…? You Grasshead!" The boy smirked even more and without another word took a seat in the café. It was official; she really wanted to punch this guy in the face.

"I really hope they're not Death academy's students…" Dawn whispered before getting back to work. 

* * *

"This is boring! There are absolutely no students here; they're all in class or in town… How are we supposed to find our partners if there's no one here?" Leaf whispered sadly, and looked in the hallways; empty.

Misty said nothing, but her friend was absolutely right; they hadn't seen a single student since this morning. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of bright pink in the hallway.

"Hey, Leaf, Charlie's here! With Anny and… two other students that I don't know…" It seemed like it was Charlie and Anny's job to take new students around. That wasn't surprising; the young Meister was a nice and welcoming girl, and even though her partner wasn't really talkative, she seemed like a serious and kind student.

"Hey, Leaf, Misty! How's work doing?" Charlie arrived next to the two girls with a big smile on her face. Leaf wanted to talk, but Misty cut her off.

"It's great so far. What about you? You're showing around to new kids?" She glared at Leaf, who looked as if she wanted to complain.

"Well, they're not really new kids, they arrived at this school three days ago, but they don't have a good sense of direction, so I had to help them. Have you found your partners yet?" Misty sighed deeply and answered with a sad voice. "Not yet…"

Anny smiled and took her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry! It took me some time to find my partner, but I'm sure you'll find it soon. I mean, you're from a famous weapon family; you won't have any problems with that. Oh, let me introduce you…"

The redhead turned her attention to the two boys. The first one looked lost in thoughts; he was rather cute, with messy black hair and kind chocolate eyes. The second boy, on the other hand, wasn't daydreaming, and was looking at Leaf with a small arrogant smirk on his face. Her friend was looking back at him with disgust; she didn't know him but she already hated him. The said boy ran a hand through his auburn hair and suddenly spoke up.

"I'm Gary Oak. And you are…?"

"Not interested." Leaf replied with a glare. The boy looked so smug, it was irritating her.

"I doubt it." She just rolled her eyes and looked at the other boy. Gary elbowed him roughly.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, wake up!" The boy suddenly seemed to listen to what was happening, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I'm Ash! Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed. Misty smiled at him; he looked like a really nice guy.

"I'm Misty! Nice to meet you too!" Ash nodded happily. Anny looked at the hour, and sighed.

"Charlie, we should head to class…" The said girl groaned.

"Whyyyyyy…? This school is gonna kill me, I swear…" She turned her attention on the two boys. "You had to see the principal, if I remember! It's this way, follow me, we just have enough before the start of our class."

She started to take the stairs to the principal's office, Anny on her tray, sighing that they were gonna be late once again, Ash back in his own world was following them, and Gary was slowly walking behind them, but not before winking at Leaf and whispering a "See you later hotie!", while she just glared at him.

Once they left, she sighed and turned to her friend. "That was weird…" Misty just smiled.

"Well, that Ash boy looked nice…"

* * *

The girls ate sandwiches in the academy's garden, in the middle of the day. The weather was nice, and here, they really felt like true Death Academy's students. They weren't saying anything, just looking at the wonderful view they had from here. Even though they didn't say it, they felt a little bit disappointed; they still hadn't found their future partners, and they only had one afternoon to find it or else… They didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they didn't find anyone.

May looked at her sandwich and ate it hungrily. Just as she finished it and was ready to bite in another one, they heard a public announce.

"The following students are expected in the principal's office right now; Dawn Berlitz, Leaf Green, Andrew Hayden, Ashton Ketchum, Maybelle Maple, Garrison Oak, Paul Shinji and Misty Waterflower. Thank you!"

They were several whispers after this announce; after all, all the students recently called came from really famous and wealthy weapon and meisters families… What did the principal wanted to say to eight new kids, and more importantly, eight kids from such families?

"Why did they have to call me by my full name…?" May groaned, while Dawn and Leaf chuckled at her expense. Misty, on the other hand just frowned.

"Why did they call us? It's our first day at school, and we didn't even start classes yet…" Leaf just gave her a reassuring smile, and shrugged.

"I don't know, but we haven't done anything wrong, that's the only thing that matters." Misty sighed, not fully reassured. She stood up, and looked at the other girls.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's not make the principal and the four other rich students wait!"

* * *

_We have the four clichés of powerful boys here…_ That was the first thing May thought when she entered the office. She looked at the first one, a charming guy with auburn hair who was winking at Leaf (who was glaring at him by the way). _Here, we have the playboy. As he's famous and stuff, he thinks all the girls are head-over-heels for him, and keeps charming every single girl he finds. _She sighed, keeping a straight face.

She looked at the boy behind him; it was the boy with purple hair who pushed Dawn this morning. _Hey, I know this one! It's pretty easy to recognize this cliché. The grumpy one. He's cold because he was certainly raised in a big castle with no one to talk to, besides his maid maybe. Wait, if he's here, don't tell me that… _

May turned her stare on the left and finally saw the weird green-haired guy. As she was staring at him, he turned his eyes on her and a small smirk fond its place on his lips. May felt her blood boiling in her veins while she sent him a death glare. _Not this guy again… Well, another cliché… The arrogant guy. Maybe the most annoying kind of them all. I bet he thinks he's the best in everything and maybe he is… But just because he comes from a famous family doesn't mean he's better than everyone else here! _

Finally, she turned her attention to the last one. She was surprised when he looked back at her and just smiled. He also waved at Misty, and she waved back. _Do these two know already? Misty, you naughty girl, you didn't tell me you met a cute boy here! Well, this one isn't so cliché… He actually looks kind of nice and maybe we can become friends and… _May was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts by Leaf's yell.

"Stop winking at me, you perv! I already told you that I was not interested!"

The boy looked about to reply, but the principal suddenly came in, interrupting the starting fight.

"Well, I see that you're not late! That's great." She clapped in her hands. "Maybe you're wondering why I've been asking you to come here. Well, that's rather easy. Girls, these four boys are new students here too; they arrived here three days ago. As you maybe already know, they come from famous weapons and meisters' families. Garrison Oak (she pointed at the guy with auburn spikes who once again winked at Leaf) and Ashton Ketchum are meisters." She was interrupted by the said boy.

"You can call me Ash! And he's Gary! Nice to meet you!" The principal frowned but kept going.

"And Paul Shinji and Andrew Hayden…"

"Drew!"

"… Drew Hayden are weapons." The green-haired boy nodded while his friend just groaned. Dawn rolled her eyes, still glaring at him. "And boys, these are the four girls who arrived here yesterday. They're also from prestigious families. Maybelle Maple and Dawn Berlitz are meisters."

May pouted while whispering "It's May…"

"And Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower are, as you may know, weapons." The girls smiled and waved politely. Dawn cleared her throat, and asked in a shy voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Death, but what do they have to do with us?" The principal had a mysterious smile.

"Well, I was gonna tell you. As you all know, you must have a partner to attend classes here in Death Academy. And you eight still haven't found one yet… And the first classes start tomorrow for new students. So, boys, girls, let me introduce you… Your future partners!"

There were various reactions in the room. Paul didn't react, as always and just folded his arms. Drew's smirk widened. Ash looked happy, as always, and Gary had a huge, weird smile on his face. Misty seemed to be cool with it, as she just shrugged. But the three other girls did not look that happy. Dawn looked flabbergasted; she opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it. Leaf looked like she was about to explode, her face becoming red with anger. May was the only one to say something.

"What… What do you mean, "Partners"?" She stammered. The principal shrugged.

"Well, you know what it means Maybelle, I mean, May… And I don't think you have the choice. After all, they're your only chance to attend this academy, as much as you are theirs. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"I doubt it…" Dawn and Leaf whispered at the same time. The principal just ignored them.

"Shall we proceed to the association? Ok, the meisters on the right, and the weapons on the left. Who wants to go first?" Misty rolled her eyes, and raised her hand.

"I'll go first." She stepped in front of the four meisters, closed her eyes, ready to transform. She wasn't really used to it; she couldn't really practice with her sisters around, but she remembered her father teaching her when she was younger. She emptied her brain, and suddenly started to glow with a weird white light. She smiled; she still managed to do it. She jumped slightly in the air, and finally turned in her weapon form.

She had never been ashamed of the weapon she was; her friends told her multiple times that it kind of suited her personality, and maybe they were right. In her weapon form, she was a huge mallet, with a bronze shining handle. However, she understood it could look kind of intimidating as a weapon. Even if she would not say it, she felt extremely stressed out right now.

Dawn and May looked at each other, then at the principal, and sighed shamefully:

"We've already tried to wield her, but our souls' wavelengths don't seem to correspond to hers…"

The two girls looked at Gary and Ah expectantly. Suddenly, they heard Misty talk in her weapon form:

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

Gary nudged Ash, whispering a "You go first." The boy shrugged and grabbed the heavy bronze handle. The three other girls held their breaths when the raven-haired boy proceeded to wield her. There was an awkward silence when he finally managed to hold the weapon.

"Well, I think it works, I feel pretty comfortable… Misty? Are you feeling okay?" Ash asked, while putting her on the floor. She retransformed, and nodded happily. Miss Death looked really happy, and turned her attention back on the three remaining weapons, while the two partners sat on the couch nearby. Drew moved forward.

"I guess I'm next…" He looked arrogant as always while saying so. He didn't even concentrate, and just smirked while he transformed. Even May had to admit he was good.

Drew was a long iron sword (smaller than a katana, but still longer than regular swords). The sword arm was a deep green and had small details incrusted in it; it was a really delicate sword. But there was a single strange detail on the edges of the weapon; there were small iron thorns on each side of the blade. It kind of looked like a chainsaw sword, but it the weird thorns weren't moving.

May nudged Dawn, who sighed; her friend didn't really want to be Drew's partner… as much as she didn't want to be Paul's. She felt really anxious as she bent over to wield the sword; she had horrible childhood memories with wrong partners.

As soon as her fingers touched the sword arm, she yelped as she felt an unbearable pain. She instantly dropped the sword, and Drew retransformed. He didn't look fine either; a small burn was starting to appear on his left arm.

The girl looked at her fingers, which were starting to turn in a bright red color; May looked pretty worried. In an instant, she was next to her friend, looking at her right hand. She sighed as the red marks were starting to disappear; after all, it wasn't a real injury, just a bad consequence of bad soul's wavelength's connection. May looked at Drew with a determined look on her face.

"Ok, let me try." The boy just retransformed without a word, and May took it as fast as possible, just in case. It was actually much lighter than what she would have expected from such a sword. She tried to wield it a little bit; the sword was following her every move, as if it was just an extension of her arm. She reluctantly let go of it. Drew transformed back to his normal form, and smirked.

"Well, looks like I have the clumsy girl as my meister… At least, try to not embarrass me too much…" May turned red, and insulted him under her breath, turned around and joined Ash and Misty on the couch, while Drew just smirked even more.

Leaf stepped in front of Dawn and Gary. She groaned.

"Dawn can't wield me. Does that mean I'm condemned to endure a cocky playboy as my meister?" Gary just laughed and Leaf proceeded to transform. Just like Drew, she didn't have any problems to do that; she wanted to become a perfect weapon, so she had to be perfect in any weapon task.

Leaf was proud to be a rather original weapon; she was an iron and deep green chakram. It consisted of an iron circular main wheel with a cross-shaped deep green handle inside of it. Five silver spikes were distributed all around this wheel. Gary just stared at it for a long time before whispering:

"You're as pretty in your weapon form than in your normal form…" Leaf just sighed with exasperation.

"Just pick me up, you moron…"

Gary did as she said, and nonchalantly moved it. He nodded in the principal's direction with a cocky smile on his face. Leaf retransformed and glared at him. She looked annoyed to have such a playboy as a meister.

Paul looked at Dawn, muttering a "Troublesome…" under his breath.

"Just transform already, you jerk, before I really want to kill you." The plume-haired boy didn't look fazed at all, but obeyed nonetheless.

His weapon form kind of suited his personality; he was a black buster sword and looked pretty heavy for someone as fragile-looking as Dawn; even she looked impressed. She breathed in, hoping that this time, her hands wouldn't burn. It was her last chance after all; all of her friends had already found her partners, and even if Leaf and May didn't look happy about it, they had someone. She closed her eyes, and grabbed the sword arm.

It was actually pretty light, for a sword that big. It felt wonderful. It was actually the first time she was wielding a weapon without getting burned. For a moment, she almost forgot it was someone as annoying as Paul… until he reminded it to her.

"Ok, you can put me down now, troublesome girl." Dawn put him down with a sight. She was about to reply, when the principal clapped in her hands, interrupting her.

Miss Death stared at them. Ash and Misty were talking to each other, and already look like friends. May's face was a deep red and she was glaring at Drew. The boy had a smirk on his face. These two couldn't stop arguing, but they had the same goals; they would get along soon, Miss Death was sure of it. Leaf was standing as far from Gary as possible; this girl was stubborn, she wanted to become someone. But having someone like Gary as a partner would maybe help her to see how much she needed a partner. And finally, Dawn and Paul. The boy was awfully cold to the meister, and she was annoyed by him, but he needed someone as cheery as her to open a little bit more to people.

The eight new students. They sure were different, but as pairs, they could do amazing things, and maybe, be better meisters and weapons than their parents.

"Young weapons and meisters, I officially declare you students of Death Academy!"

* * *

**Here it is, the second chapter of Connected Souls! I hope you liked it, and, once again, I'm soooo sorry for the wait. It takes me a lot of time to write a chapter, since I'm not a native English-speaker… But I'm already starting to write the next chapter, so I don't think you'll have to wait anymore for the third chapter :) Thank you for the reviews or just for following my story :D it means a lot to me. Anyways, see you soon for the next chapter of Connected Souls ;)**

**And just in case you don't remember:**

**Ash (meister) – Misty (weapon –wallet)**

**May (meister) – Drew (weapon – long sword)**

**Gary (meister) – Leaf (weapon – chakram)**

**Dawn (meister) – Paul (weapon – buster sword)**

**Charlie (meister) – Anny (weapon – you'll find out in the next chapter… ;))**


	4. Chapter 3: First day of school

**Once again, I have to apologize, I am terribly late, and I don't have any excuse. But more importantly, I was thinking of another story to write (I'll continue this one of course, but I had an idea for another one). It would be with the same characters (Ash, Dawn, Drew, Gary, Leaf, May, Misty and Paul) but in a totally different universe. It would be a long series, constituted of four stories (like the ML series written by Rolyn (btw if you haven't read it, go check it, it's awesome). I've already started to write it in French, so I just have to translate it. Tell me what you think about this idea in the review. Should I finish this story first and then start the series, or should I write the two in the same time ?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon or Soul Eater, and that's too bad.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First day of school

* * *

It was the girls' first time in Death Academy. The room was nice and had a great view on the garden in front of the dormitories. The bed was really comfortable, but Leaf couldn't bring herself to sleep. It was around midnight, but it didn't matter; she didn't feel tired at all.

Quietly, she got up and put a cardigan and her shoes on, and looked around her. Dawn was sleeping peacefully, a small sound escaping her lips every once and then. Next to her, Misty was sleeping too, hugging her pillow, a small smile on her lips.

_She must be dreaming about something wonderful to look so happy…_ Leaf wondered. The last bed was empty. _So May couldn't sleep either, I guess…_

She grabbed her phone and went outside; the weather was perfect. It was cool, and there was a small wind. Leaf looked up and just stared in awe at the beautiful summer sky; the stars were shining and there were multiples shooting stars. Leaf had been told that Death City's sky was always like that, and was one of the prettiest sights she would ever witness, but she didn't expect it to be so… magical.

She reluctantly stopped looking at the sky, and went in search of May. After ten minutes of researching, she left her a message, and sat on a bench nearby, to admire the stars. She was so tired, she almost fell asleep here, on that random bench. _This day was amazing. Amazing and tiring._ She whispered. She closed her eyes and was about to fall in unconsciousness when she felt something weird.

Her eyes still closed, she heard footsteps behind her; and without even opening them, she knew who it was.

"As your partner and weapon, I can feel you, you don't need to act all silent and stuff…" She started. She heard a deep sigh and she smiled slightly. When she opened her eyes, Gary was next to her, his eyes fixed on the sky. "I could feel your soul from the dormitory." She added with a sarcastic smile. The technician glared at her, and shrugged.

There was an awkward silent, before Leaf sighed. "I can't believe that school starts tomorrow… I'm ready for it. But I'm still a little bit scared. I hope I'm not too bad as a weapon…" Gary had a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about? You're a Green, you'll do great. And with an amazing partner like me…" Leaf lightly punched him, genuinely laughing. "It's gonna be amazing, trust your amazing technician." He smiled kindly, looking directly at her.

The young weapon sighed. How was she supposed to tell him her attentions? _Hey Gary, I'm just "using" you, I don't want a meister, so I'm gonna be your partner enough time to be powerful enough to be on my own?_ She wanted to, but after this, she wasn't sure. It was much easier when she thought he was just a stupid player, but after what he just said –his kind words, his kind smile- she didn't know what to do. Heck, she didn't even want to be honest.

After another long silent, she looked sadly at him, and forced a smile. "Yeah, I believe you. I'm tired, I should go back to sleep if I want to listen in class tomorrow…"

The boy sensed something was wrong, but Leaf was already gone. So he just closed his eyes, and let the slight evening breeze caressing his face.

When Leaf arrived in front of the dormitories, she realized it was the first talk she had Gary where she didn't insult him. Weirdly, it lade her happy. _Why do you care, idiot? He's only a tool; you don't need to get on well with him!_ The small voice in her head was right. Then, why was she happy? Maybe a small part of her was trying to be friend with him, but why… She was suddenly interrupted by a friendly voice.

"Leaf? What are you doing here, so late in the evening?"

She turned around to see May. She was in her normal clothes, and for once, her hair wasn't tied in a high ponytail, letting her long light brown hair to float around her head and shoulders with the wind. She looked so much more vulnerable like that than with her normal hairstyle. She was pressing a single red rose against her chest, and looked at Leaf with a look of surprise; she certainly didn't expect to meet anyone here. Leaf smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing." She nodded in direction of the rose. "Where'd you get that ?" She almost laughed at the look on May's face; her eyes doubled in size and her cheeks took a cute pink color.

"Oh, that? I picked it up in the garden… It's pretty, isn't it?" She looked at her feet and fidgeted the rose with her fingers. "You didn't answer my question."

"I couldn't sleep, I guess. This day was great, but I'm tired now. You're coming with me?" May simply nodded.

* * *

Cynthia, Crescent Moon class' main teacher was a young strict-looking woman. Just by looking at her, you know she was one of the most powerful meister ever. She was one of the first technician to turn her weapon into an incredibly strong one, enough to make it a "Death Scythe", a status reserved to the best weapon. Cynthia was tall, blond, extremely thin and athletic and rarely really smiled. When she smiled at you, you knew you had done something incredible to deserve it.

She spoke with a powerful and strong voice, and every time she opened her mouth, everyone stopped talking and listened to her.

"I'm Cynthia, and I'm your main teacher, as you already know. I'm here to teach you how to master you powers. If you think it'll be easy, then… Unfortunately you're wrong. It's not gonna be easy. If you're not ready, you can already leave this room." She smirked when she was that no one was moving. "Great. It looks like we can do something out of you."

Dawn looked around her. She was between Paul (partners had to sit next to another) and Leaf. Weirdly enough, she hadn't heard her friend complaining about Gary since yesterday.

Next to them were Misty and Ash. For them, it was normal; they already seemed like old friends. _And maybe, they would become… something more?_ The bluenette giggled, earning a cold look from Paul and a "Troublesome…". She stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

Finally, next to Ash were May and Drew; again, May didn't yell at Drew that much this morning (except when he called her Airhead). What was going on exactly? _Maybe it's just Cynthia's speech…_

"Dawn Berlitz, do you mind repeating what I just said?" She was stopped in her thoughts by her teacher's harsh voice. She blushed and muttered a "Sorry…"

"Come here, Dawn, with your partner". Paul groaned and glared at Dawn. Cynthia's grey eyes scanned the room and finally stopped on a familiar face. "Perfect. May, come here too. With Drew."

The four students left their seat and stood next to the teacher; Dawn was still blushing, looking very impressed, May had a small smile and was looking at Cynthia with a weird look in her sapphire orbs, Drew looked as smug as ever, and Paul was fixing the teacher with a stoic look on his face.

"Isn't that great. Our first battle of this year will be between such powerful meisters and weapons. I can't wait to see that. Your four, go prepare yourself on the arena outside, we'll be there in five minutes."

Cynthia smirked when she saw the look of pure surprise on May and Dawn's faces. The classroom which was absolutely silent suddenly became full of noises of excitement. Drew spotted a group of excited fangirls in the front row and winked at them, earning high-pitched screams from them and a smack in the back of the head from May.

"Concentrate on the fight we're going to have instead of stupid fangirls!" She muttered. He turned his eyes on her. Angry sapphires orbs met smug emerald ones. His smirk intensified.

"Jealous much, June?" May's face turned as red as her skirt and she just yelled at him in response.

"You wish Grasshead!"

* * *

"The rules are pretty simple. The fight will be five minutes long but if I have the right to stop it. Since you're only beginners, you don't know any deadly attack, I think, so you can attack freely. Have you got any questions?"

Dawn took in a huge breath and looked in front of her. May and Drew were standing proudly, and behind them were some students. She caught a glimpse of orange and recognized Misty, waving at her, and Leaf next to her, giving her a thumb up. Any trace of fear had disappeared from May's face, and she looked determined as ever, and even a little bit scary. _I shouldn't take her lightly… Even if May is a clumsy and cheerful friend, she's also well trained and a formidable opponent. And behind that smug attitude, Drew is also a great weapon. They really do make a good pair. _

"Very well then. Young Meisters, are you ready?"

"Yes!" May and Dawn shouted in the same time. Their eyes met, and the brunette nodded, as if she was wishing good luck to her opponent.

"Get ready and… You can start the fight!" As soon as those words escaped Cynthia's lips, Paul and Drew instantly transformed, and there was a second of perfect silence before the two girls ran to each other, their weapons in hand.

May was the first to attempt a hit, having the lighter sword, but Dawn instantly parried away the attack –it was a miracle for her, because suddenly, her weapon was becoming heavier and heavier every second- and swung her sword at her friend. The brunette moved just in time and in a swift movement, she swiped her weapon in Dawn's direction with the huge amount of force she gained from her impulse. The bluenette managed to ward, but the impulse had her stumbling and falling.

As she tried to get up, she met with the end of May's weapon just in front of her nose. She sighed deeply and raised her hands in defeat. The match had only lasted one minute. The bluenette suddenly felt guilty, and this feeling only increased when Cynthia called her.

"Dawn and Paul, I'll see you after class." Her cobalt eyes widened and in an instant, May was next to her, sorrow filling her eyes. But Dawn didn't want to hear anything, and without a word, she left the arena, ignoring Leaf, Misty and May's calls. She couldn't forget the look Paul addressed her when the teacher called them. A look of pure disappointment.

* * *

"First of all Dawn, I know how you may feel, really." Cynthia looked sincere, and Dawn chose to believe her. "I don't think you lost because you're weak. May is a strong opponent, but you're also really powerful. You see, I have a special ability that makes me able to see people's souls. You have a really beautiful one, Dawn, just like your parents did."

The teacher paused for a second, and looked behind the young meister. Paul's onyx eyes were devoid of all emotions. "The problem is that your soul is not completely in line with your partner's. Of course, they work together, but as your two personalities and idea of how to become powerful are totally different, there can be some problems. That's why earlier, you had the feeling your sword was a lot heavier."

Dawn looked at her, amazed; she was very observant, and knew what she was talking about.

"You were so stressed out by this fight that you completely forgot the most important thing for a meister; listening to the weapon's needs and thoughts. Even if in this case, the weapon is not really emotive…" Paul just groaned. Dawn glared at him, and Cynthia resumed her speech.

"I think I can help you with your problem. At the end of the week, you can come to my office, and I can make you understand the other. But I have to tell you something really important; this help come at a price. If you manage to understand your partner, you'll form an unbreakable link and you'll become stronger. But if you don't manage, there's a risk you might never be able to be partners again."

_Never. Be. Partners. Again. _Each word rang in her head, and she almost didn't hear Cynthia's last words: "You can talk about it just between you two. Give me your answer tomorrow after class!"

* * *

"What are they doing exactly?" Misty finally yelled. She had been waiting one hour in front of the classroom with May, Leaf and Ash. The boy that was falling asleep jumped as if someone hit him in the face, and the two girls who were having an animated conversation looked at the redhead as if she was crazy. The said-girl sighed, and talked again in a much calmer tone.

"Seriously, Dawn has done nothing wrong! So why would she be in trouble? And where are your partners, you two?"

Leaf and May shared a knowing look and said in the same time: "Fangirls." Misty smiled: she was lucky to have Ash as a partner. _A cute, kind and nice guy instead of a player and an arrogant partner. Wait, did I just think cute?_

But before she even had the time to blush, the door opened and Cynthia, a mysterious look on her face left the room. With a smile to May, she left the building, the sound of her heels resonating in the long corridor. And finally, Dawn, paler than ever, emerged from the room, Paul just behind her. Leaf ran up to her, put the bluenette stopped her, and said in a dull voice: "I need some time to talk to my partner." And when she saw the sadness in May's eyes, she whispered in a weak voice: "Don't worry; none of this is your fault." And with that, she and her weapon left the building too, leaving her friends in a weird feeling of anxiety.

* * *

Misty looked really sad; she, as the older of the four girls, was supposed to be like a big sister, and protect them from sorrow and danger. But she wasn't able to help Dawn, because the bluenette refused to tell her what was going on. What kind of friend was she?

Ash was unable to cheer her up, no matter how hard he tried. Misty responded to his jokes by sad smiles, even though she thought his attempts to make her laugh were extremely kind and cute. Finally, they sat on a bench and the redhead let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm being a depressing partner. But I'm worrying for her, you know." Without thinking, the boy took her hand and smiled kindly.

"That's because you're a good person, Misty."

"Thank you." A smile made its way on her face, and she looked more determined and energetic than a second ago. "You know, we should practice too. We have to become the strongest weapon and partner, promise?" She held her hand and Ash looked at her beautiful cerulean eyes; they were filled with nothing but determination. She was being perfectly serious. He let go of her hand to shake the other.

"I promise."

* * *

**I hope it was not too short… Anyways, this chapter was maybe a little bit rushed, but at least it's here! Don't be scared and leave me a review! Thanks to all the persons that are following this story, it's my first one, and it means a lot to me to see that you actually enjoy it. Merci beaucoup! See you soon for the fourth chapter of Connected Souls! 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Witches

**I started writing this chapter immediately after posting the third one, so I hope you'll have the fourth chapter really soon, like on Tuesday or Wednesday. Once again, thanks to all the persons that take the time to leave a review, I didn't do it for the last chapters, but in this chapter (well, before the story begins), I'm gonna answer to them, yaaaay :D**

**Eeveexme: Don't worry for them, I would not allow anything horrible to happen to Paul and Dawn ;)**

**Shadow Rosealine: I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but it's not that easy because English is not my first language.. However, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it :D**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you! Well, there you have it, the fourth chapter, yay :D**

**EternalWhiteMoon: Yes, finallyyyy, I updated! Thanks, I think you're right, I have enough problems with updates with this story, so I guess the next one can wait. Anyways, thank you so much, and YES, there's gonna be some Drew and May action in this chapter, but I'm waiting a little bit for something that I planned for them in the future chapters ;) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR SOUL EATER.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Witches

* * *

The bright full moon was high in the sky, and was producing an hypnotizing and beautiful pure white light.

In front of it stood a stunning woman; her long hair reached the end of her back and were as white as the moon. Her pale fair skin was streaked with fine deep black veins. She finally opened her eyelids, revealing big red eyes, shining like rubies. A smile made its way on her black lips, and she let out a small laugh.

"You're late, once again. You're lucky I need you, Dusk." Behind the woman, an owl landed on a tree and let out a small hoot. "You should transform, you know. You're being awfully rude."

The howl suddenly shone a gray light and a second before, the howl was gone, and on the tree branch was another beautiful girl.

She looked younger than the other woman, and had big yellow eyes as bright as the owl's ones. She had white short hair with black highlights in it, and a small smile on her face made her look way friendlier than the red-eyed person. But when she talked, that smile turned into a devilish smirk.

"Are you sure you're ready?" And with that, Dusk jumped out of the tree, and stood proudly behind the mysterious woman.

The said person looked at the big moon in front of her, her red orbs devoid of emotions. Suddenly, a mean glint shone in her eyes, and she smiled once again.

"Yes, I finally am. It's time to show these brats and my old friend Miss Death who has the power here."

* * *

At this hour of the night, nobody was outside. Every single student was sleeping, tired of the first day of class, especially Crescent Moon's students. Cynthia was a great teacher, but she was also pretty authoritarian. She wanted her students to practice until their muscles couldn't move anymore.

But there still were two students awake. In the empty Crescent Moon's classroom, you could only see their faces enlightened by the moon's light. One boy and one girl, facing each other, in complete silent. The girl looked irritated, while the boy looked calm. Almost emotionless.

It had been fifteen minutes, and he was still silent. What exactly was his problem? Didn't he heard Cynthia clearly? Dawn did. The words she used were now engraved in her mind, and kept ringing in it. She was getting more and more frustrated by any seconds now. And suddenly, she let it all out.

"Just what exactly is your problem? Are you deaf or something? Just… Say something! Insult me, yell at me, but please, don't stay silent! Do you have some emotional problem, or something?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling beyond furious.

His eyes were completely empty. Empty! Her fists were starting to itch. If only she could get some reaction out of him… Anything. And she did. It was almost inaudible, just a whisper, but she caught it.

"Troublesome."

Her face turned red in pure anger. She let go of his shirt, and looked at him with the same look as him; her eyes became devoid of any emotions, and she spoke in a dull voice.

"Very well then. As your meister, I am the one that makes decisions here. And when I say that we're going to see Cynthia at the end of the week then we're going to see her. I don't leave you the choice. Just obey me."

And with that, she left, slamming the door in the process.

When Paul was absolutely sure that Dawn wasn't there anymore, he just smirked. _Well, that was interesting._

* * *

"Ok class! Calm down! I've got exciting news for you! We've spotted a witch not far away from here, which means that… In the end of that week, you're going for your first mission! Well, some of you. All this week, you'll be practicing, and I'll choose five meisters and their weapons to capture the witch. Isn't that great?" Cynthia clapped in her hands with a weird expression on her face, as if she just said something incredible. And indeed, it was. Their first mission!

The class was suddenly really excited and there were noises all over the classroom.

"June, we better practice more, if we want you to get better, because with that pathetic moves of yours…"

May hit him hard on the arm and if Leaf hadn't restrained her, she certainly would have beaten the shit out of him.

"How did you call me Grasshead?!"

"June. I called you June, just like yesterday. Don't tell me you forgot already, Airhead…"

"I'm gonna kill you! I will kill you Grasshead, you hear me?! No, let go of me Leaf! I have to kill him! I have to rip this stupid smirk out of his face!" She took in a deep breath and calmed down.

"Like I was telling you, _Drew_, we need to practice to be selected. And if we don't, I'll never ever forgive you, ok?" She held her hand while glaring at him.

"Ok, no problems, June." He held her hand, and smirked when he saw her glare intensify. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is it July?" All he earned was another violent punch in the arm.

The brunette swept sweat from her forehead, and let out a shaky exhale. In a fast move, she ran at the other side of the arena, and closed her eyes, calming her irregular breathing. When she opened them, the sapphire orbs were had turned a deep grey.

The soul of her opponent was rather small and totally in discordance with her weapon's. May smirked, and whispered.

"I know their weakness. The meister is way too slow, if you try fast blows, we'll win this match for sure." She looked at her sword, and on the blade, Drew's reflection appeared. He just nodded; even though he wouldn't tell her, he quickly learned to trust her, for both of their sakes. The girl clamped her left hand on the sword, and nodded too, the same weird victory smirk on her lips, and muttered: "Let's do this."

With the same incredible speed, she ran to the poor girl that stood there, her own sword in hand. Before she could even move or parry away the attack, May was already here, her sword moving closer and closer to the opponent's legs. She barely jumped over it, but couldn't duck May's fist that hit her at full speed in the girl's guts.

With a hiccup, the girl fell on her back, letting go of her weapon, which immediately transformed to see if her meister was alright. Drew transformed back too; the match was over. May made her way to the loser and held her hand to help her out.

"Thanks for this fight; you did great."

"Not as great as you and Drew…" The girl blushed while looking over the brunette's shoulder to wave at the green-haired boy, earning a glare from her technician. As soon as the two girls left, the boy walked over to May.

"You could just say it now, November. I know you're one of the more passionate of my fangirls, it's useless to deny it." May's fist aimed for his head, which he moved just in time to avoid getting a big bruise.

"Seriously, how can you be such a great partner in fight and a huge arrogant jerk outside of it?"

"So… You admit I'm great."

"Urgh, whatever, jerk! Come with me, we still have to practice a little more." She started to walk, but stopped when she saw that Drew wasn't coming along.

"Sorry March, as much as you like hanging out with me… You'll have to wait. I've got better things to do." May's eyes widened. Blue angry orbs met arrogant green ones.

"What do you mean, "Better things to do"?" But he was already walking away. She couldn't take it anymore, and she yelled at him for the hundredth time this day.

"Grasshead, you're such a jerk! You're the worst!"

And with that, she left the field, looking beyond furious.

* * *

Leaf wasn't a real introvert –she had friends, was friendly and nice-, but as geeky as it sounded, she also loved having some time by herself to read books. Being a weapon, she wasn't as good as May or Dawn when it came to fighting skills, and she didn't get on well with her meister like Misty did, but when it came to knowledge and analysis, she definitely was the best of the four friends.

This afternoon, after class, she went directly to the library and was now heading back to the dormitories to read "Battle tactics" or "Everything to know about witches".

"Leaf! Leaf, wait!" The brunette stopped, without turning around. She knew who it was.

"What do you want, Gary?"

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out, together… for training." He winked at her, and she just stared at him in pure disgust.

"Ok, maybe this works on the other girls, but not on me, ok? I don't want to hang out with you. I barely even want to practice with you, ok? So, do me a favor, and go see those fangirls of yours." Gary just shrugged.

"They're no fun. Besides, they're not as pretty as you." Leaf sighed, and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Listen, I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone. If you want to hang out with me, it'll be just for training, ok? I don't need such a useless thing as a meister." Her grip on the books she was holding intensified and she stopped looking at him, as if she couldn't.

"I don't want to be in good terms with you. I don't want to get on well with my meister. Because in the end, I'll always be the one suffering." And before he could add anything, she turned around and left.

* * *

"Can you repeat what we have to do in that mission, Misty?"

The redhead rolled her eyes but answered to Ash anyways.

"Well, we have to fight a witch. Cynthia didn't explain it that much, but she, along with Miss Death has a special talent called Soul Perception that allow them to feel witches. As they're really strong, they can feel them from very far away, while other persons with the same gift like May can only feel it when they actually meet them."

Ash nodded, and after a short pause, asked.

"And, how are witches different from normal opponents?"

"Well, witches are often said to be the most dangerous type of opponent. They can use magic as will, and their powers are often associated with animals. I think they can also turn into an animal. But if you want to know things about opponents or magic, you should ask Leaf. She knows a lot of stuffs about it." Misty sighed. _And her father explained all of those things to her. I didn't have a father to teach me that. _

She frowned. Ash saw that, and was about to say something stupid again just to make her smile, but before he could do so, they saw May heading towards DeathCity. _What is she doing?_ Misty too looked surprised.

"May, where are you going? Where is Drew?" The brunette glared, flames in her eyes.

"Don't say this jerk's name! I hate him, you heard me? All he thinks about is his fame, his fangirls and his stupid self! I'm going for a walk. I need some time to think."

"To think about what?" Misty started to walk towards her friend, but she stopped her.

"No! Stay where you are! I don't want to talk to anyone, ok? Leave me alone!" And with that, she ran away. Ash put his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Should we go after her?" But Misty sighed.

"No. She really needs some time to herself. After all, having Drew as a partner doesn't look that easy."

"I know he really looks like a jerk, but he's a great guy. I think." Misty just laughed. "Yeah, ok, I believe you." After a small pause, she added. "But if May isn't back before night, we're going after her." She looked up in the sky; the sun was slowly starting to fade away behind the mountains, far away from the academy and Death City.

Ash just laughed. _It's cute how she cares so much for her friends._

* * *

May grumbled as she entered a small alley. The scenery around her was getting creepier and creepier with every second with torn posters on the walls and the dim light, but weirdly, she liked it. But she couldn't stay out for a long time; her friends were certainly worried about her. And maybe Drew?

_No. Drew is a jerk, he doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about this mission, all he cares about is his arrogant self. _She hit the wall with her fist in rage, breaking the odd silent. She looked at her hand; some blood was already spilling from a small opened wound. _Great; he's right, I really am an idiot._ Suddenly, a hypnotizing voice came out of nowhere.

"Did you hurt yourself, dear?" May looked behind her in a second; a young woman had suddenly appeared here, blocking her only way out of the alley. The brunette was starting to feel weird; something about this person wasn't right. She finally understood.

_A witch._ "Who are you? What do you want?" The young woman laughed, and her hypnotizing yellow eyes glowed in the dim light.

"I have been given many names." She slowly walked toward May. A shiver was sent down her spine. "But you can call me Dusk."

* * *

**Finally; I think this will be the first time I post two chapters in the same month. Yeah, I know, it's pretty amazing. I go back to school on September 1****st****, so I hope I can publish the fifth chapter before. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading my story! Leave a review; I'll make sure I answer to it at the beginning of the next chapter. What do you think of these antagonists (for now)? And who do you think is going to save May next chapter? You'll find out soon in the fifth chapter of Connected Souls! **


End file.
